


young lovers and they are not sleeping | bowspam smutshots

by TR47MA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antis DNI, Cheating, Choking, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied Yandere Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Canon Dream SMP, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Sir Kink, Slime As Lube, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, mask kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR47MA/pseuds/TR47MA
Summary: young lovers in the hay (loft):)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 208





	1. :)

due to my hyperfixation and mental illness, i will now be focusing on bowspam :)

so yeah, welcome to my bowspam smutshot!!! a collection of porn around dream and tommy :)

like most problematic books, i'll be taking requests. i'll say that i'll only do the ones that interest me so if i don't do yours, don't feel sad :]

there are things i will do, such as but not limited to;

\- rape/non-con

\- monsters

\- incest

\- gore

\- extreme

\- i'll also add other characters as long as dream n tommy are included and more or less surrounding the two

\- and more!!! :D

things i wont do;

\- vore

\- extreme bdsm

\- body fluids

\- theres more but i forgot so i'll probably add them later on :]

you can request as many as you like, and the more detailed it is the better :)


	2. i. eli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eli | plot: tubbo cheats on tommy w ranboo (this is noncanon dsmp, everyone is friends)
> 
> tommy decides to pull a pro gamer move and get with his brother, dream
> 
> kinks: hair pulling, choking, collar and leash thing (idfk wut its called) and dream likes it when tommy wears his mask idk. and add wtv else you want! :)
> 
> extras: tubbo walks in on them maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼TAGS‼  
> cheating, non-canon dreamsmp, collar & leash, sir kink, petnames, mask kink, choking, lingerie, possessive behavior, slime as lube, fingering, anal sex, implied yandere!dream, out of character

tommy would consider himself a 'leaning towards good' boyfriend.

sure, his temperament got the best of him sometimes and he would verbally lash out towards tubbo, spitting empty threats and stomping away in temporary anger. later that day he would hunt down tubbo and sheepishly hand him a bouquet of flowers he (with the help of niki) created. tubbo would accept his apology and gently nudge his shoulder, soft ears getting warm and nubby horns gently poking him.

tommy, though reckless and at times arrogant and not afraid to stand up for his people and what he thought was right, was loyal and adoring. he was all softness and pudge when he and his lover were in private, leaning down to get to tubbo's level to whisper words of loving allegiance and pressing kisses to his face. 

when things got warmer and hotter, tommy would be all pliant and shy like a newborn deer. his pale skin would turn soft red, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, pleas and whimpers falling from his lips when tubbo had slyly slithered his hand all over his body, intentionally ignoring tommy's hard cock.

so, yeah, tommy would consider him a pretty decent boyfriend.

so you can see how shocked and surprised he was when he had traveled to tubbo's small cottage, a bouquet of fresh flowers and a small cake in one hand, lemon flavored, opening the door unannounced and promptly dropping his cake and flowers onto the floor when he saw what was in front of him.

_ gods, _ how he had wanted nothing more than to claw ranboo's  _ stupid  _ two-colored face.

tommy had turned and  _ ran  _ from the scene, angry tears running down his face like a rabbit running from a hunter. he ignored tubbo's yells, who had begged him to come back—

_ "i didn't mean!" _

_ "it's not what you thought it was!" _

_ "i'm sorry!" _

_ "it'll never happen again!" _

tommy had turned down his brother's offer of killing tubbo. even if the horned boy had hurt him in the worst way possible, tommy would never wish death upon him. instead, phil had hunted down tubbo's father— schlatt— and schlatt had chewed out tubbo, and even from miles away, tommy could smell the embarrassment and shame rolling off of him.

tommy spent a few days mellowing in his room, and then spent a couple days thinking up ways to get back at tubbo…

...and the perfect opportunity popped up a couple days later.

a knock at the door snapped tommy out of his thoughts.

"come in!" the door opened up just enough for wilbur's head to pop in.

"dream's here. phil wants you downstairs."

"what- why is he here?" tommy frowned.

"it's his monthly visit with technoblade." wilbur dryly responded, "remember?"

ever since their duel, dream had made it a deal to come for dinner on every day of the 29th. dream and technoblade would tease each other, the horned man sharing stories of his recent travels and just having plain fun. it was a relief to see how dream pulled techno from his shell, the pig hybrid becoming more lively around dream.

this time, dream had made it a point to not talk about schlatt or tubbo.

"my mother took me to meet your ex, wilbur…" dream trailed off, his face hidden by his mask, but even then, tommy could hear the grin in his voice.

wilbur glared at him, shoulders tensing up. tommy grinned and kicked him in the shin, watching as wilbur glanced at him.

"my mother wanted me to meet her ex right-hand man, and apparently," dream paused dramatically as wilbur stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth, "you're a dad."

after that, the dinner had been all about wilbur's son— fundy, who was apparently a fox? how the fuck did… whatever, the world was full of mysteries.

dream had spent the night, staying up late with tommy. and during this night, tommy learned a couple things.

dream was..cute, he was handsome. handsome, strong, clever, and funny when he wanted to be. he was all smiles and sly words. he was practically the ideal man...and, well, he was  _ better  _ than tubbo…

...and bigger.

both in height and...well, you know…

...and tommy was determined to get back at tubbo by hurting him...and he was going to do that by laying in bed with dream.

because hey, imagine going to your sibling to find comfort and instead finding said sibling and your ex fucking. now  _ that  _ would hurt like a bitch.

and tommy wanted to see tubbo cry.

tommy had spent more time with dream, whether it was helping him out or just plain out bugging him. they grew immensely close, close to the point where dream had offered tommy to join him in one of his manhunts. tommy had joined,  _ once,  _ and rejected any other offers afterwards. they were  _ exhausting _ , he didn't know how bad and sapnap and george and fucking antfrost did it, much less dream who had to run. and holy fuck, dreaam had began to remove his mask around tommy.

yet, overtime, tommy had unwillingly developed a liking, a fucking  _ crush  _ on dream. he was all sharp words and his usual self around dream, but away from dream, tommy was all softness and a blushing face. he had once been caught staring at dream by george.

_ "you like him, don't you?" _

_ tommy jumped, surprise written across his face as he turned around. george was grinning at him, his fingers wringing against each other.  _

_ "what?" tommy hissed, face turning red. _

_ "you like dream." he repeated, his voice more firm and confident. "i can see it in your face, in the way you interact with him, how you look at him when you think no one else is looking." he leaned closer. "you love him." _

tommy didn't deny it.

the young man had began to be more flirtatious with dream, teasing him more often, feeding him compliments. he had worn more revealing outfits around him, making more suggestive poses, and had went red and felt hot with arousal whenever he had seen dream steal glances at him. he got more confident, stealing his mask and wearing it, watching as dream's gaze got dark and heavy with underlying lust, and tommy knew he had him where he wanted him.

on a faithful saturday evening, after eating dinner together like good friends do, tommy had snuck up to dream's room while the man washed the dishes.

his room was pleasantly nice. it was rather big, with a comfortably large bed in the center. plants were scattered all around the room, his weapons hanging on the wall. it was nice.

it was a nice place to get fucked in.

throwing his clothes to the side, tommy gingerly got on the bed. he wore nothing more than a pair of lace panties, a nice red color with cute little bows on the side, a pair of matching lace thigh-high stockings. he placed a collar around his neck, locking the leash in place. he placed dream's stolen mask onto his face and prayed that dream would accept his advances.

after doing some snooping and aggressive interrogation, tommy had found out that he had a  _ huge  _ thing for people wearing his mask, and wearing his color. tommy was only willing to wear his mask— wearing his color would be for later (if there was a later). he also had a thing for choking people with a collar and leash. tommy was practically spoiling dream!

shaking his head and digging his blunt nails into his milky thighs, tommy tried to calm his nerves, even as his cock twitched. 

as his cock twitched, his mind started to travel. he thought how the way dream would force his legs open, how his large hand would wrap around and practically cover his cock. he would sink teeth into his shoulder, grab his hair, and force him to take cock.

lightly moaning, tommy's hand traveled down to the front of his panties. he firmly but gently presses down, lightly gasping at the friction. grunting, tommy slowly grinded against his palm. he thought about dream— large and strong and hot dream. tommy hesitated before he began to let his hand travel downwards.

"don't you dare move."

his breath stopped in his throat. tommy's cock twitched at dream's hard and firm voice. swallowing, he glanced up at dream.

the older man stood at the entrance of the door, his dark gaze on tommy. one glance down and tommy nearly moaned at dream's hardon. gods, was he really that big…

dream closed the door behind him, slowly stalking forward. his eyes burned with hungry lust. tommy licked his lips, breathless almost.

dream's hands came to settle onto his thighs, lightly tracing at the lace stockings. removing one hand, it came to rest with the leash of the red collar. tugging at, tommy willingly yanked himself forward, swallowing at dream held him close to his face. 

"so, was this all a ploy?" dream asked, staring into his eyes. dark and narrowed, tommy thought he looked hot— his curved horns added to his intimidating and mysterious facade.

"a ploy?" tommy repeated, glancing down to his lips. suddenly, their faces were closer. 

"yeah, to get back at tubbo or just get dick?" dream quietly snarled, his hand gripping his thigh, nails digging into soft flesh.

tommy grinned lazily. he leaned closer. he reached up and took the mask off, his hot breath puffing against dream's face. 

"both."

teeth flashing together, the kiss was messy and rough. it was different from his and tubbo's kisses. whereas tubbo went slow and gentle, dream went fast and rough. it was addictive.

tommy groaned when he felt dream bite down onto his lips, pulling his lips back with a growl. the older man released his lips and dipped his head to harshly bite at his shoulder, tommy crying out and arching his back. his cock was leaking, a dark red color.

tugging at the leash, dream pulled his head up, tommy's throat bare and open. clean and bared, dream wasted no time in clamping down onto the soft flesh, his tongue running a stripe over his adam apple. he gently nibbled on his throat, sucking dark marks onto the pale skin.

tommy let out a throaty moan, his hips buckling upwards. "dream—…!" 

"patience tommy, patience." dream purred heavily, pulling away. he let his hands travel up and down his milky thighs, gently gripping it. "did you doll up just for me?'

"mhm, just for you, sir," tommy laughed breathlessly, leaning up and curling his arms around dream's neck. he leaned down and pressed chaste kisses to his jaw, licking a stripe on the sharp bone structure. "wanted you to get your attention."

"oh baby, you've always had my attention. ever since you and your family came here, i've had you in my eyes, in my vision." dream confessed, slipping his hand inside his panties and wrapping his hand around tommy's hard cock. tommy gasped, bucking his hips upwards into dream's hold.

"you did?" tommy half asked-half groaned, whimpering when dream gently pressed into the slit of his cockhead.

"i did." dream replied, pressing his finger into his slit deeper, squeezing the rest of his cock as he did so. "it's practically a dream come true."

tommy whimpered as the older man jerked him off, running his thumb over his slit and fondling his balls. he felt hot arousal flutter through him, biting and clawing and setting his skin aflame.

dream suddenly twisted the leash and tommy was sent gasping, his head thrown back as his air supply was restricted. as tommy clawed at dream's arm, lungs burning, dream smiled.

"you're so pretty, tommy." dream rumbled, deep in his chest. "with your face all red, blue eyes big and so bright, gods, it surprises me as to why not a lot of people want you." the older man released his hold on tommy, who greedily sucked in the air.

"i'm loud 'n annoying," tommy panted, blinking away the shedding tears.

"well, not everyone's perfect." dream mused, his eyes traveling down his lean body. "but you, you are absolutely perfect."

tommy whimpered when he felt dream's finger gently prod at his hole. he allowed dream to gently push him onto the bed, his legs falling open and biting down on his lip.

his finger was coated by something, something slimy and cold…

"are you using  _ slime  _ as lube?" tommy gasped out, whimpering when dream added another finger.

dream let out a short chuckle. he held up a slime ball, smiling sheepishly. "just had some in my inventory from last night's activities."

"were you jerking yourself off to the thought of fucking me?" joked tommy, gently fucking himself with dream's fingers.

dream stayed silent.

tommy sputtered and stopped his movement. he released one of his loud laughters, grinning wildly.

"you dirty old man!" he sneered mockingly, grinning up at dream.

the older man glared, a thunderous expression on his face. "shut up, brat," he rumbled, slipping two more fingers in and watching with hidden glee as tommy arched his back, crying out when dream curled his fingers.

dream lazily pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, slime dripping down. he curled and stretched them, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. tommy, however, only had a pretty red and dry tear-tracked face, bliss written across his face. 

"whatever you say, sir," the younger man slurred, quietly groaning and pushing his hips.

dream pulled his fingers back, smiling when tommy whined about the emptiness. grabbing his panties, dream slipped them down, watching tommy's cock bounce out. it dripped with precum, landing on his belly.

dream unbuckled his pants and squirmed out of them, or at least until his cock sprung from their restraints. he groaned at the freedom, gathering the remainder of the slime ball and slathering it over his cock.

"do you want to be on your back or on your hands 'n knees, brat?" dream grunted, jerking himself off with ease.

"o-on my knees? and towards the end you can just, you can just force me onto my back. i want you to see me cum." tommy admitted, blushing softly with embarrassment.

dream grinned. he leaned over tommy and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "of course, doll," he drawled, "anything for you."

and in a swift movement, dream gripped tommy's hair and yanked him forward. twisting him over until his tummy touched the bed, dream let go of his hair to yank at his leash. tommy gasped as he was choked, going limp as dream roughly manhandled him.

once he was on his hands and knees, the hold on his collar loose enough for him to take breaths in, dream slammed inside of tommy with one smooth movement.

" _ dream! _ " tommy howled, arching his back and clawing at the sheets. dream reached over and gripping his hair, pulling at the leash up until tommy was on his knees, his. back curved and pressing against dream's chest. his cock twitched and throbbed, dripping.

dream curled an arm around his waist, still gripping the leash. he leaned in and pressed a kiss to tommy's ear, gently biting down.

"let me treat you better than tubbo ever did," he whispered.

dream pulled out and slammed back in, roughly pushing tommy onto the bed, and began a harsh pace.

his hips thrusted into tommy, their flesh making a slapping sound with every powerful thrust of his hips. his balls clapped against tommy's, his cock stretching him widely and filling him up.

tommy felt as if he was on cloud nine. his cock slapped against his belly, continually dripping with precum, a pool of precum forming underneath him. he groaned and drooled like a pornstar, digging his nails into the bed and clawing.

"dream…!" tommy cried out, moaning without a care in the world when dream had moved his aim and pounded directly into his proprostate. pretty tears ran down his face, add with the drool that trickled down his chin.

"you're taking me so well, doll," panted the older man, one hand gripping his hips so tightly tommy swore there would be bruises when morning came. his other hand gripped the leash tightly, dark eyes locked on tommy.

"just for you sir, just for you!" tommy babbled mindlessly. "you treat me so well, yes you do sir!"

dream groaned and leaned down, interlocking tommy in a messy groan. tommy reached up and tugged at his hair, moaning into the kiss. dream slithered his tongue inside and mapped the younger man's mouth, the bed creaking with dream's powerful thrust. 

tommy was the first to break the kiss, falling onto his face and chest. "sir, sir sir please! i need to cum!"

dream dug his nails into the soft flesh of his hips. without any comment nor warning, dream easily grabbed the man and flipped him onto his back.

"hold on for just a second, doll, alright? i want both of us to cum together, yeah?" dream growled, his thrusts becoming even more faster and stronger.

tommy groaned and curled his legs around dream's waist, closing his eyes and sobbing as the pleasure grew more and more, intensifying. 

"on my word you will cum, alright doll?" dream grunted, "you will cum with and for me, alright?"

tommy whimpered but nodded. dream thrusted a couple more times, up until the band in his stomach became tighter and tighter.

"alright, doll," dream panted, cursing under his breath. he grunted as he gave a couple more particular thrusts, raising his head to look at tommy. the boy had his eyes closed, drooling down his chin, face red, looking so pretty and delicious.

"alright baby, alright," gasped dream, "you can come for—"

"tommy…?"

tommy jerked his eyes open, snapping to the side and meeting a pair of blue eyes so familiar.

"tubb‐ _ dREAM!" _

tommy came with a particular thrust of dream's hips and his name, eyes rolling back and digging his blunt nails into dream's broad shoulders. he could feel fireworks setting off as he released his load all over his chest, stripes of cum splattering across his chest. he lost his grip on consciousness, laying in a reality of blissful pleasure.

dream grinned at tubbo, all sharp teeth like a predator and hungry eyes. he could feel his cum filling up tommy, stilling his hips deep inside him, eager to fill him up.

"guess we know who's the better man." dream purred, watching in glee as tubbo glared at him with angry tears pricking his eyes. the young boy turned and slammed the door, presumably to run back to his equally as pathetic boyfriend.

dream's eyes flickered to tommy and his pupils practically dilated. he grinned down at him, slithering his hand into tommy's, interlocking them and squeezing gently.

after years of watching tubbo and tommy's relationship with hidden jealousy and growing hatred, dream finally managed to drive tubbo out. it was easy manipulating that ender freak, he was the perfect puppet.

now, he had tommy all to himself. he didn't have to share, tommy didn't need anyone else. he only needed him.

dream had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this— it was very fun to make :)!!!
> 
> if wish to request something, please request in the first chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos are heavily appreciated :))


End file.
